


I'll Be Right Back

by Demonicmeow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Death, Confessions, Conspiracy, DNF, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Just Warning, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masks, Minecraft, Possibly Unrequited Love, Some Humor, Some comfort, Swords, Unrequited Love, defeat the dragon or ya know just go home a loser, dreamnotfound, proably, sometimes you meet the right people at the wrong time, techno spouts some ominous stuff then leaves and that's how it should be, theEnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonicmeow/pseuds/Demonicmeow
Summary: Every year a village is chosen and from that village, four people must be selected and sent to gather Eyes of Ender in order to activate the end portal and defeat the dragon. George knows how it is except this time when he along with his best friends Sapnap, Bad, and Quackity are chosen it's a bit different.  Especially when a man with a mask comes along and shakes up reality as they know it.“They ran off that way but they’ll probably come back soon if you just wanna wait here. Bad what’s wrong you're freaking me out.” Slowly Sapnap reached out to Bad placing his hand on his shoulder. Bad looked at Sapnap taking a deep breath.“We’ve been selected to be the next group that defeats the End…” Bad finally looked up and sighed his hand returning to grasp his wrist. Sapnap stood in silence next to him for a moment, shocked before he slumped down on the grass, his head in his hands.“Shit.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Mud is Thicker than Water

#  Chapter One: Mud is Thicker than Water

Waking up was absolutely horrid especially in a village that usually rose at dawn. He would much prefer to wake up at ten even nine would be better than six in the morning. It wasn’t even time for him to go to work yet either so all he could do was sit in his dingy bed in his decrepit shack and futilely attempt to go back to sleep. That was the plan at least. Leaning against his headboard he brought his arm up to block the sun trying to go back to sleep.

“ Wakey Wakey Princess!”

He jolted awake slamming his head directly into the ceiling, little particles of dust falling beside him. He groggily realized that it was snapnap who had scared him. “Sapnap! Do you have any idea what time it is?” He yelled right back at him.

“ George Oh My God did you really just hit your head. Your whole house shook. I think you might’ve lost the entire ceiling.” Sapnap responded barely able to hold in his laughter. He smacked the house a few times struggling not to wake up George’s poor neighbors. “Now hurry up and get ready we were supposed to meet Quackity at the cow pen. Apparently, he has something pretty cool to show us SO HURRY IT UP.”

“ I’m going to kill you one of these days.” George sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly he could still hear Sapnap laughing. “ Let me just grab my bow and then I guess we can get going, or you know I could go back to sleep and you could go home.” He said annoyed before reaching underneath his bed to grab his old bow and his signature goggles. Finally, he grabbed an apple and made his way towards the door trying incredibly hard not to yell at Sapnap the entire time.” Sapnap I swear if you don’t stop hitting my house I will hit you with this apple. Can we just go now?”

“ Woah, someone grumpy this morning did georgie worgie have a nightmare. Ooooh or were you out late with some “friends.” Sapnap slowly winked at him like he knew George’s big secret. There was no secret of course but Sapnap didn’t know that.

“Let’s just get going.’ George muttered slinging his bow along his back. He began to head towards the giant cow pen on the outskirts of town. Sapnap following behind him making kissing noises the whole time. After enduring the kissing noises for about ten minutes George finally had enough.“ Would you kindly shut up. .”

“ Not unless you tell me who the mysterious Lady is. WAIT, no let me guess blond hair green eyes amazing ass. Maybe even a mysterious past. Oh George you know how to pick them well!’ Sapnap laughed, struggling to finish his sentence as George grew even madder.

‘How many times do I have to tell you there is NO GIRL.” George groaned, putting his head in his hands. He already knew this was going to be a terrible day. Right on cue, he had also developed a roaring headache. “ Ugh Sapnap can you just stop for two minutes you honestly are giving me a headache.”

“ Fine your highness your humble servant will shut their mouth as requested.” Sapnap made an exaggerated zipping motion across his mouth before happily beginning to hum. “ DU DUDUDUD DODODOD” He flashed George a wink before continuing to hum the rest of the way to the Cowpen. George attempted to drown out the noise by speeding up his pace trying to get away from snapnap.

“Gogy and Sapeywapey you’ve finally arrived. I've been here for years, you idiots. I have been sitting here for so long my ass is stuck to the boulder.” Quackity said with a grand flourish gesturing towards the boulder he was currently sat on. “ It seems that this boulder is not actually a boulder. Which I definitely know and now you both need to help me. Or else I will scream..” with that Quackity began to silently open his mouth.

“STOP stop I’m coming quackity.” George broke into a jog almost tripping over a misplaced log in his rush to get to where Quackity was. It was no laughing matter Quackity can and would wake up the whole village.

“Oh your’e cummmming George oooooooo.” Sapnap laughed walking even slower towards Quackity content to let George deal with his mess. 

“George Hurry I can barely contain myself..” Quackity let out a fake moan messing with George. 

“ SAPNAP shut up and come help me. Quackity I will leave you here and go back to sleep” George said grabbing Big Q’s arms and pulling. “ Did you seriously have to pick the boulder in the middle of a giant puddle of mud.”

“ Ugh, you just don’t see my vision George now pull harder.” Quackity said rolling his eyes.

“SAPNAP! Get over here now.” George reached for Quackity’s arms again almost slipping in the mud in the process.

“ Oh I’ll come help you Georgie all you had to do was ask mwaaaah.” Sapnap picked up his pace hopping over the log George almost tripped over. Flashing George a smug grin he rushed to where the two were. He was going too fast and he slipped and fell right into the giant mud puddle. Covering himself completely in it.

“ HAHAhahahhaha Oh My I can’t believe you fell ahahaha.” George was doubled over laughing, barely able to not fall in the mud himself.

“HA Loserrrr your dog water your actually dog water.” Quackity from his position on the boulder began to insult Sapnap who was still currently in the mud. A steely glint could be seen from Sapnaps mostly submerged face. As he picked up a huge pile of mud and began to catapult it at both Quackity and George. Geroge ducked behind Quackity avoiding most of the throws. However, Quackity was still stuck to the boulder unable to avoid any of the mud shots. Thus poor Quackity was covered in mud.  
“ Who’s Dog Water now Quackity what’s that you're sorry you suck uh I can’t hear you because you have mud in your mouth. That’s so funny. Hey WAIt GEORGE!” Sapnap monologue was interrupted by George throwing mud from behind Quackity hitting him right in the face.

“GUYS PLeasE.” Quackity shouted trying again to get off the boulder only this time he seemed to succeed for a second. He stood up only to immediately slip and fall into the cold mud. “GUYS- I can’t believe you both.”

“ Quackity, this is your fault. Don’t please us.” George muttered from behind the boulder attempting to get the mud out of his hair but only succeeded in smearing it in some more. “Why did you call us here. I hope it was not to get yourself stuck on a boulder but I have been wrong before.”

“Yeah Quackity you just yelled at me through my mailbox to grab George and meet you here.” Sapnap said, shaking himself like a dog.

“Ew Sapnap.” George said with a scowl.

“ Dude don’t judge it till you try it most of the mud is gone.” Shaking out the rest of his shorts, he took off his bandana and began to wring out the mud.

“ Yeah it’s gone from you it’s all over me now you dick.” George was cleaning off his goggles now, generally pretty annoyed.

‘ Oo the girls are fighting.” Quackity said from inside of the mud puddle.” Well, I invited you both here because I wanted to show you my new build.” He pointed at a big pile of dirt behind the Cowpen they were in front of. “ Isn’t it great you can even go inside and everything.”

“ You brought us out here to see a mound of dirt at six in the morning. Are you serious.” George looked at Quackity astonished, shaking his head in disbelief.

“ Not just a mound of dirt my brand new and improved home. I even made a guest room for you but I guess Sapnap can have it since you think you're above my home. My proudest achievement, and you think you're above it with your nice “Wood” house hmph,” Quackity folded his arms and turned away from George.

“Quackity I would love to stay in your house George doesn’t have taste.” Sapnap said, giving Quackity a few patts on his shoulder. Sticking his tongue out at George who just gave him the middle finger beginning to walk back to his nice cozy not made of dirt house.

“WAIT George you won’t come for a tour at least?” Quackity said, pretending to almost cry. “WAAAAAHhuuuhuhuh” When George sighed and began to turn back towards him he happily began to skip towards his dirt house.

“This is my house! Over there is the dirt bed and over there is a dirt wall and over there is-” 

“Quackity your house sucks.” George said glancing around disgusted at the dirt house. He looked at the wall looking grossed out when a centipede crawled out from a tiny hole. “Ack Quackity you can’t seriously be living here.” 

“ I am! I like the bugs, you're just a pussy George.” Quackity promptly grabbed a worm sticking out from the wall and hurled it at George. Who attempted to dodge the worm only for it to smack him right in the nose. George turned deathly still and picked the worm off his face, tossing it at Sapnap who ended up with a hair full of worms.

“Georgeeeee why’d you throw the worm at me I didn’t do anything.” Sapnap whined trying to get the worm out of his hair. Only succeeding in messing up his hair even more. “Ugh George help me it won’t come out.”

“Sapnap shut up-Quackity you better run.” George began to unsheathe his bow as Quackity eyes widened in disbelief before scrambling out of the dirt hut. He pushed Sapnap aside in his haste to get out knocking him into the corner of the house.

“QUACKITY SERIOUSLY NOW I'M COVERED IN BUGS.”Sapnap yelled frustrated as more worms fell into his hair. He picked himself off the ground.” That’s it George I’m coming too.”

“ME PERDONAS!” Quackity yelled as he sprinted back towards the Cowpen. Sapnap and George were both hot on his trail as he tried to escape them both. “What the hell George!” Quackity screamed as an arrow whizzed past his head.

“OH QUACKITY- '' George yelled, smiling as he hopped over the not boulder they had found Quackity sitting in earlier. Sapnap was right behind him except he slipped as he hopped over the boulder and fell into the mud puddle again.

“Go on without me George I believe in you!” Sapnap said as he wiped the mud from his eyes. He watched as George and Quackity faded from the distance, hearing Quackity scream every so often. He slowly got up from the deep mud puddle trying the best he could to wipe the mud from his pants and shirt only to sigh as he realized his white shirt and his white headband were dyed a dark brown once more. Attempting to wring out his headband which was soaked with mud he heard some footsteps coming his way. “Oh hey, you guys back already that was fast. George I hope you gave him a few hits for me.” chuckling Sapnap looked up expecting to see George and Quackity only to see Bad standing there frantically looking at him.

“ Sapnap.. Where are George and Quackity.” Bad wouldn’t meet his eyes glancing at the ground his fists curled tight against his body. “We have to go see the Village Elders right now.”

“Uh, Bad is everything okay you seem a little out of it.” Sapnap scratched his head confusedly not knowing why Bad was acting so weird.  
“I- I’m fine can you just tell me where they are we have to go right now.” Bad seemingly refused to answer as he pulled his black hoodie closer to him clutching at his left wrist. Only to notice Sapnap staring and release his grip.

“They ran off that way but they’ll probably come back soon if you just wanna wait here. Bad what’s wrong you're freaking me out.” Slowly Sapnap reached out to Bad placing his hand on his shoulder. Bad looked at Sapnap taking a deep breath.

“We’ve been selected to be the next group that defeats the End…” Bad finally looked up and sighed his hand returning to grasp at his wrist. Sapnap stood in silence next to him for a moment, shocked before he slumped down on the grass, his head in his hands.

“Shit.”


	2. Blood Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some information is learned, and the mission is set.

“Georgggge c’mon let me go I can walk by myself.”

“George glared down at Quackity and tightened his grip on his shirt and continued back towards Sapnap. “Quackity the last time, you said that you took off running in the opposite direction and I had to chase you again until your beanie got stuck in a tree. I’m not letting go.” With that, George picked up the pace. He was able to see Sapnap sitting on the ground, as well as someone standing next to him but he couldn’t figure out who it was.

“Is that Bad?”

“Maybe? C’mon Quackity, something looks wrong.” George let go of Quackity’s shirt throwing him to his feet. He broke into a jog careful to hop over the log from earlier making sure Quackity did the same he glanced back. Quackity looked worried but when he saw George looking he gave a nervous grin before jumping over the log. “Sapnap, Bad is everything okay?”  
The two of them glanced up at him. Noticing his gaze Bad quickly stopped fiddling with his wrist.

“ George, Quackity, we have to go see the Village Elders. We have to leave now, right now.” Bad sounded tired as he said that. He shuffled nervously barely glancing at the two of them before returning his gaze to the ground. 

“ Uh Bad I don’t know if you’ve realized but, we're all covered in mud. I wouldn’t want to see the Elders looking like this. I have to look my best you know.” Quackity tried to joke around only for it to backfire as Bad took a deep breath. While Sapnap hadn’t said a word he looked up at that and flopped on the ground muttering.

“Just tell them already Bad.” They could hear him. His mouth was twisted into a grimace. His hands were at his side, his fingers were digging into the dirt and his signature Bandana was lying on the ground near his legs. Quackity and George looked at each other, they were freaked out.

“Bad what the hell is going on, and what the heck did you tell Sap?” Questioning George looked at Bad who refused to meet his gaze.

“I shouldn’t have told him anything. I was just worried now please it doesn’t matter what you look like we have to go now the Elders are probably worried.” Bad’s voice cracked as he struggled to get the word out. He still refused to look at the two wayward friends.

“ Are you serious Bad if you aren’t going to tell them I will.” Picking himself off the ground he stood up gazing at Bad who just nodded slightly turning to walk towards the direction of the main village.” Bad told me the Village Elders want to see us because- we’ve been chosen to defeat the Dragon.” He waited in silence for Quackity and George to realize what he’d said. Picking up his bandanna from the ground and began to tie it back into its signature position as George just turned and began walking to where Bad had gone.

“This is not funny Sap I don’t like this so what’s actually wrong.” said through clenched teeth Quackity looked mad. “ You know this isn’t funny, why would you say that. HEY! Sapnap! Where are you going?”Quackity yelled at Sapnap who after finishing tying his bandanna had also headed off in the direction of the Village Elders. “Are you listening to me!”

“Quackity youof all people know Bad wouldn’t joke about this. So let’s go okay?” 

“Sap….”

“C’mon they might think we tried to run if we take too long.” Attempting to muster a grin Sapnap gave Quackity a weak punch in the shoulder. Quackity gave him one back and if Sapnap noticed his arm was shaking he didn’t say anything. The two fo them hurried to catch up to Bad and George who were seemingly walking in silence. Bad was faster and George was just a step behind him. Quackity sighed before slinging an arm over George’s back.

“George you smell like shit you know.” Quackity's voice broke through the silence as he plugged his nose.

“You slept in a dirt shack last night your one to talk.” George slightly smiled, finally noticing Quackity’s arm around his back. 

“ Everyone is a critic I’ll have you know that dirt bed was the best sleep I have ever gotten in my entire life. The smell is just a bonus at that point!” Quackity said excitedly, giving George a smack on his shoulder. He heard someone stop walking and then roaring laughter, he glanced behind him only to see Bad dying of laughter. He was gasping for air meanwhile, Sapnap was attempting to keep him from falling over by grabbing onto his hood.

“Really bad it wasn’t even that funny.” Sapnap said dismissively, a tiny grin visible on his face. As he grabbed onto his hoodie attempting to drag him to his feet. Only to fail miserably as Bad proved too tall for him to lift up. “Baaaad WHY are you so tall it doesn’t even make sense.”

“ Quackity- You are such a Muffinhead.” Laughing Bad slapped Sapnap’s knee. 

“Ow! Bad why would you do that!” He let go of his hoodie out of surprise but Bad didn’t care and kept laughing. George rolled his eyes at the two of them but reached down to grab Bad’s arm, his eyes twinkling with fondness. He hauled him to his feet reaching up to ruffle his hair. 

“C’mon guys we have to go. As long as we have each other everything will be fine. Okay?”

“Yeah. Just like Georgie said were best buddies, and we're always going to be together no matter what. We’ll beat the Dragon and then we will retire to the champions village!” Quackity grabbed all of them pulling them into a big hug. “ Bad everything's going to be okay, I know you're worried but you’ll be able to finally see him that's a positive right!”

“Yeah- Thank you Quackity.” Bad pulled him in closer, giving him an even bigger hug. He let go of Quackity straightening himself up with a shaky smile and they all began their walk again. Within no time they arrived at the center of the village. They made their way to the Community center pausing just a second for George to clean his glasses in the old well. They stopped in front of the massive wood building. All of them coming to a sickening revelation, they hadn’t seen a single person the entire morning. The Villagers, all of them were inside the community house waiting for them. Waiting to see how they would react to the news, as well as say goodbye.

That was the worst part of it; they would have to leave their old Village and they could never return; it was part of the whole ritual. Sure they would be rewarded with riches if they survived but they couldn’t come back; they would be forced to live in the village of past hunters. The only communication they would be allowed to have would be through letters. Even those would eventually stop as they always did the past hunters seemingly forgetting about their old village in favor of the new grand one they would find themselves in. 

Finally, the four friends reached the door of the community house. Gazing up at the old building they took a collective breath. The windows of the community house were shining a light gold as the people inside waited for their new “Hunters”. Whether the village came to say their goodbyes or to gawk at them was yet to be decided. Bad straightened his back looking over his friends with a hopeful grin. He then reached out to the large doors that guarded the old building pushing it open with a flourish. Immediately all eyes were on them some of the more brazen people even turned to stare directly at the little group. They kept their heads down for the most part except for George and Bad who stared straight back at the people. Bad stared them down with disappointment in his eyes, making even the most self-righteous of the town fol look away. In contrast, George stared at them fearless taunting them to say anything. Quackity and Snapnap just looked straight ahead, Sapnap spared George a glance only to roll his eyes when he saw his expression. 

“George calm down.” Grabbing his arm Sapnap whispered to him. He attempted to shrug Sapnap off but he held tight. “Don’t make things worse.” Was what he said finally letting go of George. Sapnap tried to meet George’s gaze only to see him turn away, leaving a sinking feeling in his gut. He glanced around to see if anyone had noticed only to see Quackity looking at him concerningly. He mustered up a shaky grin, which seemed to help ease his concern somewhat.

“You all certainly took your time hahah what did you come from the pig pits? Oh My How Hilarious!” The silence was interrupted by Anthony Dilidia, the son of the village chief and the most annoying person in the entire village. He stood up from his seat underneath the Village Elders. George stiffened beside Sapnap he hated Anthony. That hate was hard to ignore when he pulled stunts like this

“Anthony- do not speak unless you are asked to please sit down. Ehem, I apologize for my son's behavior. I may ask dear Bad, have you informed your friends of what I have told you?” All eyes were drawn to the old man. Elder Dilidia, once he may have been an impressive figure but now he was nothing but a skeleton. A remnant of old days, the more apt term would be a burden of the old days. 

“I’m sorry, Elder, they asked me and I thought it would be wise to tell them so they could prepare themself.” Bad gave a slight bow his hood covering his face so that the Elder couldn’t see him grinding his teeth furious.

“Ah well it's to be expected, don't feel bad my boy. Well since they already know dear people of Yarland these young lads are to be our hunters this year. As you all know every year a village is selected to have the honor no the privilege.” The old Elder paused to catch his breath as the people of the village absorbed his words. They weren’t surprised, especially since the old Elder had asked everyone to be here and threatened retaliation if they weren’t. Usually, however the gathering was to inform them their village had been passed over for the picking. Leaving the people sighing with relief. “This very wonderful year we have been pulled from the lottery. It's been what 18 years since we were last this lucky, no this blessed. These fine heroes will set off today onto a great journey to bring honor to our village. They have been carefully handpicked by your truly in order to have the best-”

“Handpicked? Best results? Don’t act so malevolent. Your son should be chosen except you couldn’t bare to see him go.” George scoffed his fists shaking with barely suppressed rage as he berated the old man. Only stopping when Bad gave him a look.

“Whatever do you mean by that young George you are all obviously the best choice no one else could take your place.” People were looking at the Elder now as he scrambled to support his flimsy decision. George was furious about ready to scream until Bad looked at him mouthing “Let Me”.

“The best choice your son is 21 years old and he is excellent with a sword, but instead you pick Sapnap who just turned of age. That’s the best decision a kid who’s birthday was last week. When did you even find out it was our turn to play host. Usually, you would find out last week except you waited didn’t you so you could include him in this and not your own flesh and blood. At least be honest, beloved Elder.” Sneering Bad ended his argument with a quirky little bow, everyone stared at him. Bad was known for his patience and kindness; this was truly an interesting development. The Elder sat upon his throne a thousand eyes on him as he contemplated the best response.

“ Since you’ll be leaving soon I won’t bother dignifying what you just said with a response.” The Elder leveled Bad with a scorching stare, Bad didn’t blink. “I’m well aware of how this may seem to you however I have picked the best team for the job. What I say shall stand, I command you to leave by sunset today. Supplies have been prepared for you when you're ready to go to the barracks so you may pick it up. As much as you may miss this Village this is a necessary job if the Enderdragon isn’t killed yearly mass destruction would be the only outcome. For the sake of your families and friends I do hope you will defeat it. Now begone say your goodbyes and leave quickly it’s best to get an early start.” With that, the disgraced Elder shakily stood up from his chair his bones creaking as he began to retreat behind the throne to his private quarters. His son followed behind him flipping the group the bird on his way out.

They walked out of the community building, heading back towards the old well. They stopped shifting their feet as they waited for someone to talk first. George took a seat on the crumbling outer wall, while Quackity plopped on the grass Bad and Sapnap were left to stand.

“I- need to talk to my family and say goodbye I guess.. Goodbye Forever.” Sapnap broke the silence causing Bad to wince. 

“I should do the same.” Not looking at anyone Quackity slowly got off the ground wringing his hands uneasily. “C’mon Sapnap we should go now. Guys, we will meet you at the barracks around 5 okay?” Not waiting for George and Bad’s response he hurriedly led Sapnap away, towards the main part of the village.

“George..” Softy Bad turned to look at George who was watching the two of them walk away, his eyes glassy. Seeing his look Bad rubbed his wrist. Unlike them, George didn’t have anyone to say goodbye to. 

“Bad?” George wiped his eyes looking questioningly at him. Bad didn’t say anything for a bit before he took a deep breath.

“I have someone to say goodbye to, would you like to come along?” Bad turned until he was directly in front of George offering his hand. George glanced at him, his mind a whirl of questions he accepted the hand.

“I didn’t think you were close with anyone who are we visiting?” George allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He posed a question, not thinking much of it. He was surprised when a happy expression came over his face 

“Well, my dog of course!” Smiling Bad pulled George along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmaooo for some reason sapnap kept autocorrecting to subpoena as I was writing this and I was just confused


	3. A Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team says their goodbyes.

“Well here is my lovely Rat!” Bad smiled holding his little white dog in his hands. George stared unamused at Bad. Who was currently sitting on a chair in his kitchen clutching the little dog.

“Why is it called Rat?” Raising an eye at Bad, who pouted in response. 

“Because she’s my little Rat?” Bad said grabbing her little cheeks. “Right Rat?” Rat gave a little bark snuggling into his arms. George reached out to pet her only for Rat to nip at him. George jumped back cradling his thumb which was dripping blood.

“Ow!”

“Rat! No Biting.” Scalding her Bad shook his head in disappointment muttering that she was better than this. George just stared flabbergasted at Bad. Who was murmuring positive reassurances to Rat. Saying she was a good dog and she definitely didn’t mean to bite George. It was definitely George's fault because he looked like a carrot and Rat loves carrots.

“Bad I can hear everything you're saying you sound crazy. Also you got any bandages?” He asked, holding up his bleeding thumb so he could see.

“I’m just crazy in love with my whittle Ratty, and it’s in the cabinet on your left I’d get it but Rat needs some extra love.” Nuzzling into Rats fur. George could see his smile from a mile away. Not wanting to ruin the moment he hesitated to ask a question.

“Bad who is she going to stay with when your gone.” Silence was George’s answer as Bad just kept petting Rat’s fluffy head. Sensing Bad wasn't ready George pulled out the other chair in the kitchen slumping down into it. Leaning his head on his hands he waited.

“Don’t worry George I had a feeling- Snapnap’s mom already agreed to take care of her for me.” 

“Bad you should have told us.”

“Told you that I haven’t been sleeping for weeks because I kept waking up terrified we’d be picked this year. That I’ve been making arrangements because what I had a feeling.” He seemed terrified as he spoke making sure to cover Rat’s ears. 

“What kind of arrangements Bad? I- We could've helped.

“You could have but I didn’t want to worry you besides it’s all taken care of when we leave this town I have a stockpile ready.” His hands left Rat's ears as he folded them on the table.

“Your feelings have never been wrong, I just wish you didn’t have to do this all by yourself. We’re friends right?” Seemingly hurt George reached out across the table to grab Bad’s hand squeezing it reassuringly.

“ Thank You, George, I just didn’t want any of you to get hurt. Now it seems like everyone is going to be risking a lot more thanks to this stupid Dragon.” Weakly he chuckled looking at him. George stared at him scratching his arm in bewilderment.

“Bad we have to get going soon. It’s getting close to the time we're supposed to meet Quackity and Sapnap. Plus we gotta drop off the little monster in your arms.” Gesturing towards the door he got up and began making his way out of the little cottage.

“Wait George don’t you want to stop off at your house this is your last chance to get anything?” Concerned Bad questioned him only to receive a wince.

“I don’t need anything Bad. Everything I need is with me right now.” Embarrassed George quickly opened the door not wanting Bad to see his face. He stepped outside the cozy little home waiting for Bad to get everything he needed. He stared into the horizon, head lost in thought. He really was pitiful wasn’t he nothing he was bringing with him except an old bow and a pair of googles. Neither of which were his just some old keepsakes from his parents. He was alone besides those two little things. Lost in his own thoughts he didn’t realize when Bad had walked out the door.

“I know you said you don’t need anything but let’s stop by your house anyway so you can say goodbye. Okay?” Rat barked along with Bad in agreement. Without looking Bad pet her head, she rewarded him with a little lick to his fingers.

“I’m fine we really don’t need to.” George said a little aggravated as Bad seemingly refused to let the issue drop.

“Just do it for me I’ll feel better please, and it’s even on the way to Sapnap’s house!” Giving George big puppy eyes Bad didn’t back down. Using the full force of his looks he attempted to get George to give in.

“Fine let’s just go then.” The two friends left Bad’s little house for the last time. They began to walk towards George’s house. The only sound between them was Rat’s little barks. The little dog seemed to know that something was up; she kept trying to lick Bad’s face. Soon they arrived at George’s house gesturing for Bad to stay outside George went in. Bad could hear some things clanging and some rustling but this wall grew quiet after a few minutes. George exited his old house clutching a small blue bag. If his cheeks were a little wet when he came out, Bad wasn’t going to say anything. The pair was silent again as they made their way to Sapnap’s house Bad clutching onto Rat. 

“Bad you could bring her with you…”   
“No. I don’t want Rat to get hurt besides who cares about the rules I’ll come back for her when we’re done.” Rat barked affirmatively as Bad scratched her head.

“Wow Bad not caring about rules that’s a first.” Weakly George replied. Attempting once more to pet Rat he was surprised when the small little white dog allowed him to give her a little head scratch. He smiled happily stepping back to look at the approaching house. The house that was usually filled with smiles and laughter was somber and quiet. The two reached the the doot hesitatingly knocking on the door. It creaked open and out came Sapnap’s mom. A short lady with light blond hair wearing a light blue apron, swung her arms around the two pulling them into a big hug.

“You boys better be safe, and I better receive a ton of letters ya hear me. Subpoena and Quackity have already gone ahead but don’t ya worry I told them too.” Wringing her hands on the apron she gave them a stern talking too.

“Yes Ma’am!” George yelled caught off guard. Only to receive a glare from the older woman in response

“Don’t worry you’ll be receiving a lot of letters!''Cheerfully Bad responded, still hugging her.

“George sweetie how many times have I told you to call me Auntie.”

“I think I need to hear it one more time.” Smiling he hugged Sapnap’s mom tighter 

“One more time it is then, promise me now both of you I don’t care what that stuffy old mayor says you’ll come back and see me right?”

“I promise Ma’- Auntie.” Catching himself George said, Auntie. Her smile wobbled unshed tears rushing to the surface. The moment was interrupted by Sapnap’s sister, her face red and puffy as she stepped out from the shadows of the house.

“Ehem ah- Bad is that the little darling you want us to take care of.” Letting go of the two of them she pointed at Rat.

“Yep uh this is my little Rat.” Sapnap’s sister made a move to take Rat from him only for him to move away blushing. 

“Sorry do you mind if I say goodbye first?” After receiving a nod in reply Bad moved Rat till she was directly in front of his face.

“I might not see you for a while but you're my little Rat okay so don’t worry I’ll be back as soon as I can. Then you’ll come live with me in this big city, and you might even see him again. I'll buy you a lot of steak then so be a good girl okay I'll be back soon.” He gave Rat who had started whimpering one more big hug before handing her off. Sniffling he said his goodbyes giving Sapnap’s family one last hug he started the short walk to the Barracks seemingly unable to look back at his beloved pet. George watched him sadly turning back towards Sapnap’s mom he gave her one last hug before ruffling his sister’s hair. Slowly he inched his hand towards Rat's face smiling wide when she let him pet her. Sapnap’s mom smiling watched him leave a terrible feeling in her chest.

“George! Your parents would be proud of you! I’m proud of you now come back soon and bring my boy with you!” When George was fairly far away she yelled at him. He jumped surprised simply waving back at her. Turning back around he ran to catch up with Bad. When he reached him he wasn’t surprised to see a few tears on his face. He wasn’t sure what to do all his friends were leaving behind their family. While he cared about some of the people in the village he didn’t have any family. Well, that wasn’t true his friends were his family. When he came to that thought he simply wrapped Bad in a hug letting him cry into his light blue sweatshirt. When his tears stopped they simply continued on their way to the Barracks. The sun was slowly setting behind them casting a yellow glow on Bad’s black hoodie. When they arrived at the Barracks they were surprised to find it dark as if nobody was inside. They paced the perimeter of the old building looking for Quackity and Sapnap. George jumped in surprise when his foot made contact with something. Looking down he saw Quackity and Sapnap dead asleep on the ground. He gave Sapnap a solid kick.

“GEORGE! WHY would you kick him? That's mean.” Bad protested grabbing George so he didn’t kick Sapnap again. George rolled his eyes gesturing towards Sapnap who had begun to wake up.

“What the who kicked me! Wait George, Bad you're FINAlLY here. Yo Quackity wake the hell up.” Sapnap then punched Quackity right in the stomach.

“LANGUAGE!” Bad yelled right next to Quackity’s face jolting him awake. As Sapnap rolled his eyes at the language comment.

“What the- FUCK WHO HIT ME.” Quackity received a slap on the shoulder and Bad’s face turned red.

“LANGUAGE QUACKITY!” 

“Fine fine no more swearing got it are you guys ready to go then we've been waiting here forever.

“Quackity it’s exactly 5 right now look at the sun.” George said exasperated at his friend who did indeed look at the sky. Only to be shocked at the time

“Now that you guys are here are you ready to head off?  
.  
“Yes. But, no, I stashed some stuff in a cave nearby so we need to head there first. If everyone is ready we can leave now? Is everyone good?” Bad asked, glancing around at his friends who nodded reluctantly. This was going to be their first big adventure away from home. A home they were technically not supposed to come back to. The group of friends exchanged looks before looking at Bad. Waiting for him to lead them away from home and towards a brand new adventure for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I did have this done Thursday night, but I may have fallen asleep before I edited it. I hope to see you next Thursday as well!


	4. A Boulder, Bow, and a Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of their adventure well kind of taking shelter in the cave the group prepares themselves for what's to come. The real question is who is the man in the photo?

The group of four made their not so merry way towards the caves. The light from the setting sun hitting their backs cast a shadow over them. They trudged on the caves Bad had been referring to were a few hours walk away from the village. The village had not even given them horses to use on their journey. Almost like they didn’t want to waste the resources. By the time they reached the caves night was steadily approaching and any thought they might have had of heading out on the road was squashed. As the monsters came out of their decrepit hiding spaces. Slowly at first, the group tried hard not to notice the low moans and growls. Of course, those were the easiest to ignore, skeletons were not so simple. Whenever one was spotted Bad would signal the group Sapnap and Quackity would draw their weapons while George and Bad distracted the skeleton. Bad ran in zigzags while George notched his bow trying to shoot at the undead archer. Sapnap drew his katana and rushed at the skeleton, quickly jabbing at him. While Quackity not far behind him swung his longsword and decapitated the skeleton in one fell swoop. Sheathing his sword Sapnap headed back to the main road where George and Bad were waiting glancing back he stopped. Yelled for Quackity to hurry and get whatever he was looking for. Jumping at the sudden noise Quackity gave a thumbs up before hurriedly grabbing some bones from the skeleton he just killed shoving them into his blue rucksack he ran to rejoin the merry little group. They continued on their way towards the caves only stopping for the occasional skeleton.

When they reached the caves, Bad stopped, his breathing quickened as he fumbled with his backpack frantically searching for something. A few items fell out of the bag as his breathing quickened and his searching grew panicked.

“Bad? Bad hey hey what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Noticing Bad’s frantic searching Sapnap places his hand on his shoulder. Bad flinched away from his hand. Catching George and Quackitys worried looks he tried again slowly walking to the front of Bad he reached for his hands.

“What are you looking for, maybe I can help?” 

“I- it’s fine I found it we can go in now.”

Seeing his friends' concerned faces he simply said “ I have a base inside we should get in before it’s too dark.”

He started to grab at the items that had fallen out of the bag, clutching an old photo. Discreetly George tried to see what was on the photo only to catch a glimpse of dark hair and brown skin before Bad put the photo away. Immediately he recognized the man, and he knew why Bad was so worried about not having it. A bit frazzled Bad stood up a torch in hand and began to lead them into the caves. Exchanging looks the group of friends were concerned but readily followed him. Watching his step George and his friends walked for quite a while keeping an eye out for any monsters that could be creeping around. Particularly spiders since this was where many of them would make their nest. Surprisingly they didn’t see any, the cave was dark, but there were a few torches. George knew that while the torches would keep away mobs, it was still best to be wary. After what felt like hours, but was probably only 30 minutes they reached what looked like a miniature cobblestone house set into the wall of the cave. Glancing around Bad motioned to the group to come into the house. Quackity and Sapnap walked in without hesitation while George took one last look around before following behind. He was shocked by how cozy the inside was. The house itself was small with only two rooms. The first looked like a living room. A table in the center was surrounded by a few chairs, and the wall was covered in chests and furnaces. Beyond the living room was a smaller bed area. There were two beds in the room on either side of the wall. The one on the left had red bed sheets, and the one on the right had blue bed sheets.

“Dude this is awesome how come you never mentioned it?” Quackity broke the silence in awe of Bad’s cave base.

“Yeah Bad I thought the little base you mentioned was going to be rundown but this looks nicer than Georges’s house.” Sapnap chimed in giving George a noogie.

“Hey! My house looks great.” George scoffed, wiggling away from Sapnap’s hands.

“Your house is literally a bed, a table, and one chair, one chair George.” Giving George a playful shove Sapnap moved to sit down at the table pulling out a chair or himself. He leaned back whistling in appreciation he turned towards Bad who was leaning against the doorway. Giving him a meaningful look Bad sighed pulling out a chair sitting across from him.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Not great memories. We can stay the night here. I have most of what we need already prepared so we can leave early in the morning.”

“Yeah- okay how much have you prepared?” Jokingly, Quackity asked not expecting much.

“Check the chests.” Pointing at the wall of chests behind him, he motioned at Quackity to open one of them. He opened the chest shocked as he saw the stacks of iron already inside. He opened a few other chests only to see them filled with food as well as camping supplies.

“ How on Earth did you get this within a few weeks? Jesus Bad how long did you spend on this.”

“Well, I had a stockpile just in case so a lot of what you see is just extra from some mining and farming sessions. So it wasn’t that much work so don’t worry. Now, we are all going to need our strength tomorrow so take some food from the chest.”

“Uh Bad where are we all going to sleep? George hesitatingly asked hoping Bad wouldn’t say what he thought he would.

“Oh well, we just have to double up for the bed situation. There should be enough room for two people.”

“Dibs on sleeping with Sapnap!” Quackity called out making a running start towards the blue bed. Sapnap chuckled getting up from his seat, closing the door to the bedroom behind him. Bad and George could hear giggling coming from the closed door.

“Well, you’re with me then Gogy.” From his seat, Bad lifted his hand for a high five. George did not see his hand and went in for a fist bump. Bad looked at George’s fist and his open hand and broke out in laughter. Full belly laughter every time he tried to stop he would look up and see Georges’s confused face and he would lose it again. Eventually, George realized why Bad was laughing and slowly lowered his hand, his face hot with embarrassment. He made a move towards the bedroom only for his goggles to fall out of his bag hitting the floor with a bang. SIghing he reached down to pick them up, stopping when he realized he could no longer hear Sapnap or Quackity. Realizing this he stood up pressing his ear against the door. The only thing he could hear was plopping of water hitting the floor

“Uh, you don’t think they're already asleep do you?

“They might be. I know I’m tired. I’m going to hit the sack so come in when you're ready. I think there’s some cinnamon bread in one of the chests if you want some.”

With that Bad stood up shedding off his patented black and red hoodie he gently placed it on the chair. Underneath his hoodie was a soft blue t-shirt which struck George as odd since Bad didn’t like the color blue. He shrugged it off waving him goodnight. He picked up his bag and searched through it and pulled out two pictures. One of them was a picture of a man and a woman, the man was holding a bow. The bow which bore a striking resemblance to the one George had from its oak body to its golden string it was a handsome weapon in its prime. Now the bow was little more than a dusty relic that George would occasionally use. He wasn’t an amazing archer like his dad, nor was he a fantastic swordswoman like his mom. He was just George no one special and now he was reminded of that, even more, when he thought of his friends who joined him on this quest. Sapnap is a genius at the sword. Bad who was the most intelligent person he knew, and Quackity who besides being able to talk his way out of any situation could be an expert survivalist. Grasping on to the photos he put them back in his bag. He leaned against the chair, closing his eyes for just a second he said.

“Mom, Dad I swear I’ll make you proud no matter what happens.” Sitting up in his chair he took off his old sneakers, laying them down on the carpet. He carefully got out of his seat making sure not to bump the table. His feet sank into the soft carpet as he padded his way towards the door to the bedroom. Silently he opened the old oak door hoping it wouldn't creak. It didn’t luckily, with the light streaming in, he was able to see Sapnap and Quackity sprawled out on the blue bed. Their shoes sunlike his own were haphazardly tossed around the room. Rolling his eyes at their antics he crept towards Bad sliding into the covers careful not to jolt the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Just as he was drifting off to sleep he could’ve sworn he heard something. Alas, sleep took hold of him and he was soon out like a light.

They were the only living things asleep in the cave. All manners of monsters were roaming those dark depths hunting for unsuspecting prey. Luckily for our intrepid questers, the house they were staying in was incredibly secured; they hadn’t thought twice about it but the front door was an iron door. Making certain that no zombie could bust in. However, they were the lucky ones as deeper in the cave a man was racing against time. He was crouched by the light of a furnace desperately trying to keep it lit; he fed it whatever he had. He was out of coal having used his last bit on torches on the way into this maze of death as he had so aptly named it. He was paying the price for that decision right now as he debated between burning his last bit of wood or his extra iron axe.

“Oh come on. How in the world was I supposed to know that this GODFORSAKEN cave didn’t have any coal.” Muttering to himself the stranger made his decision. Instead of burning his remaining wood or his extra axe, he decided to make a run for it. Just to make sure you get his decision he decided to just run through the cave and hope to find his trail of torches or a way out. It was not a great decision that much he could admit but he was going to run out of material eventually. Grabbing what was left of the wood inside his furnace, he broke into a sprint straight into the darkness. He ran towards the entrance of a brand new cave that seemingly led upwards.

Only to see it end dramatically with a large boulder surrounded by a pit of lava. Biting his lip he made sure all the gear was secured as he made to head back the way he came. A hissing noise made him stop, he nearly broke his neck turning around only to see a flash of green heading his way. Gritting his teeth he glanced toward the lava the creeper was ever approaching as he steadied himself making a running jump towards a boulder. He flew through the air scrambling for purchase on the rock he grabbed on his foot barely missing the lava below. He collapsed on the rock looking back towards the shore he flipped the creeper off. Taking a moment to catch his breath the heat started to get to him, he tied his hoodie around his waist. Readying himself he figured out the best place to jump from the boulder. He crept towards the edge of the rock throwing himself onto the shore thankfully not slipping this time. Keeping himself low to the ground he scoured the area hoping not to see a flash of green. He let out a sigh of relief when he didn’t see anything. Taking a moment to catch his breath he took another look at the cave he had ended up in. Seeing out of the corner of his eye a torch placed against the wall. He didn’t come through here on his way down. Smirking he thought to himself that this was certainly going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize again Uh sorry everyone this did not come out on Thursday. So as to not disappoint you all in the future I shall be releasing updates on Fridays. Yeah so this chapter kinda interesting eh? The ending was really fun to write I'm looking forward to everyone's thoughts.
> 
> Edit: wrong ch number

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this is my first time posting on here I'm used to Wattpad so this has been an adventure. I'll be updating every Thursday I hope to see you then! Lmao apprently I had been spelling something very obvious wrong my bad


End file.
